narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rematch of Riyan and Kurisu: The Darkness of Shinobi Shows
A story in Naruto Raijū: The Beginning, considered it's eleventh episode. Destined Reunion Storm clouds were gathering. Tatsu had just left the Kagerō Village with their newest additions to the team. Ibitsu was unhappy with Riyan's decision, but he supposed he'd live with it. Riyan slid on the new robe Ibitsu had given him in the town; one bearing a striking resemblance to the old Akatsuki's robes. They flapped in the wind as the group neared a mountain stream where they stopped to rest as thunder boomed in the distance. Kurisu Taizen was training in a field off in the distance. Using his lightning and newfound Thunder Style, he was destroying everything in sight. "Zutto.....HOW COULD YOU?" Kurisu screamed in his mind. Riyan had walked to the edge of a cliff, looking over it into the valley below. He saw Kurisu training, and was immediately surprised, "What?! I killed him! How is he still there?" he thought shocked, "Then again, in my mind I had always hoped he'd survived. he admitted. Another gust of wind sent his cloak floating up behind him as it blew with the wind. His hair danced on top of his head, "This time...I won't make the same mistake." he mumbled to himself. Kurisu turned, and threw a kunai pinning the cloak to the ground. "Riyan Uchiha. You killed me didn't you?" Kurisu mused. Riyan payed no head, "It's seems not." he replied dryly as he picked up the kunai and leaped into the grass below. His Sharingan quickly showed, "My eyes are different this time. They won't run out of light. You're just like Naruto and Kyūka." he remarked, grinning. Kurisu glared at Riyan. "Riyan. You have fallen into this darkness. I know your past, but you can't let it control you." Kurisu stated. Riyan's right eye got wider, "You're one to talk. Danzō is dead, but it is Konoha's fear that killed my little brother, and I will make that village pay. Are you trying to stop me? Save me? Eh, Kurisu?" Kurisu pulled out a kunai, and pointed it at Riyan. "I will stop you here and now. You have gone on for far too long. Riyan Uchiha....you die here." Kurisu reared back, and cried out, "Thunder Style: Great Shockwave." A large shockwave appeared, distorting all sound waves. Riyan leaped back with great speed as he formed two hand seals, "Wind Release: Vacuum Spear.." he muttered, the jutsu causing a blade of wind to appear in his hand. "And I'll finish what I started." he replied, activating his Mangekyō Sharingan. Kurisu looked to the sky. "Why....why have you done this to yourself....and to Matt's name....." Kurisu asked himself as he leaped into the air. The wind blade soon became whip-like, as it lashed out towards Kurisu. Riyan was following his opponent's movements with his Mangekyō. On the cliff not far from the fight, Neito and Natori had come running when they felt Riyan's chakra spike. "There he is!" Natori huffed in exhaustion. "Who's he fighting?" Neito asked frantically. Kurisu pointed at Riyan, and shot a stream of fire out of his hand. "Riyan.....calm down or I'll have to kill you." Riyan saw it and leaped out of the way, landing nearby, "I thought that was already your intention...Kurisu." he replied dryly. "I don't want to kill you, but you are falling. I will take the brunt of everything you have. I alone shoulder the responsibility for Matt's death. It is time that you face me as such. Do you think that you would make him proud of you by becoming this dark?" Kurisu asked. Riyan formed a grin once more, "Who knows? If he hadn't been killed I never would've come this far down the dark road, and he wouldn't have to tell me such things, now would he?" Riyan asked rather bluntly. "You may have improved, but so have I, and soon, I'll pry that Sharingan from your cold body." he spat, making a seal, "Wind Release: Vacuum Wave!" he declared, spewing razor sharp winds at Kurisu. Kurisu fortified his hand with fire, reaching out and grabbing the wind. "No he would not have. It seems we have reached a stalemate in this argument. So be it." Kurisu lunged at Riyan with a kunai, with a Chidori in hand. Riyan sighed as time seemed to slow down. He began forming hand seals, "Kamikaze." he whispered, as wind gathered around his hand, "You're Raiton move, the Chidori, is no match for my Kamikaze technique." he declared rushing forward. Kurisu vs Riyan: Round Two Kurisu smirked. "Keep in mind, I never put the fire out. Fire Style: Chidori." "Raiton mixed with Katon...interesting." he mused, quickly ducking under the technique and flipping to the side. He formed more hand seals, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" he began as he then transfered Kamikaze to the fireball, making it much larger and faster, as it hurdled towards Kurisu. Kurisu smirked as he said, "Water Style: Water Typhoon, Wind Style: Dual Attack." Kurisu then dissapeared. Kurisu appered behnd Riyan, holding a kunai to his face. Riyan saw the kunai, but didn't seem to make a move to do anything. "Now, now, doesn't this look familiar." he mused as he closed his eyes. "However, this time I've perfected the Mangekyō Sharingan. You're not gonna be able to sneak up on me." he said, his eyes flying open, "Kamui!" The kunai Kurisu held collapsed in on itself and vanished. Riyan then shifted his eyes backwards to look at Kurisu, "Maybe my next target will be your head." Category:Episodes